


Ep 12- the missing bits. Cảnh nhà đài không cho quay.

by Candiliciousness



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), First kiss and Graduation
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Graduation, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, cảnh nhà đài không dám quay, episode 12, h+, just make sense, lại hợp lý vl, tốt nghiệp
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiliciousness/pseuds/Candiliciousness
Summary: Tôi chỉ mong là sự giải đáp của mình sẽ chạm được tới trai tim càng nhiều người càng tốt
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 10





	Ep 12- the missing bits. Cảnh nhà đài không cho quay.

**Author's Note:**

> Truyện này là truyện H+, Mọi người chú ý trước khi đọc. Nếu bạn thuộc team ăn chay thì chỉ nên đọc Chap 1

Chap 1.

_Adachi..._

Giọng nói của Kurosawa đột nhiên vang lên trong đầu tôi, ngay sau khi chiếc pháo hoa cuối cùng tắt ngúm trên bầu trời Tokyo mát lạnh. Tôi nhìn sang anh, bắt gặp ánh mắt ấy đang nhìn tôi tha thiết từ khi nào. Bàn tay tôi vẫn còn đang nằm lọt thỏm trong bàn tay to ấm nóng ấy. Trong đầu tôi bắt đầu tràn ngập hình ảnh gương mặt mình đang cười lung linh trong ánh sáng của pháo hoa. Thì ra từ nãy đến giờ anh chỉ ngắm tôi

Không khí xung quanh giờ đây thật tĩnh lặng, tôi thậm chí còn có thể nghe được tiếng hơi thở của cả hai. Anh khẽ kéo vai tôi để cả hai có thể nhìn vào mắt nhau. Tôi dường như có thể đoán được điều gì đang sắp sửa diễn ra

_Anh có thể không?_

Giọng nói của anh lại vang lên trong đầu tôi một lần nữa, bàn tay đang nắm lấy tay tôi ngập ngừng di chuyển lên cánh tay, rồi nâng cằm tôi lên. Tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy hai bên má, rồi tai của mình đỏ lựng lên, nhịp tim đang tăng dần đều

“Um”. Tôi dứt khoát nói, vội nhắm tịt mắt lại

_Adachi...Adachi..._

Trong đầu tôi bây giờ chỉ vang lên tên của em, tôi vội xua tan ý nghĩ của mình đi, phải luôn tự nhắc bản thân là em có thể nghe được suy nghĩ của mình, tôi không muốn làm thiên thần sợ hãi bỏ chạy thêm một lần nào nữa.

Nhưng quái quỉ thật, gương mặt kia đáng yêu đến mức phạm quy mất rồi. Hàng lông mi dài ướt vì sương lạnh, đôi môi mềm mại khẽ rung lên. Nhưng hình như...em gầy đi. Lòng tôi chợt chùng xuống xót xa.

Tôi nhẹ nhàng đặt nhẹ môi mình lên đôi môi em đang mím chặt, tự nhủ lòng mình là chỉ vài giây thôi. Khoảng khắc chạm thấy môi em, đầu óc tôi trống rỗng. Môi em mềm hơn tôi tưởng tượng cả trăm lần, mùi hương phả ra từ hơi thở của em thơm một cách rù quyến

Ngay khi lý trí của tôi trở lại và kéo tôi rời xa đôi môi đó, bỗng một chuyện tôi không ngờ đến đã xảy ra

“Không, đừng đi...”

Ngay trước khi biết mình đang làm gì, hai tay Adachi đã vội níu lấy hai bên cổ áo của anh, kéo ghì gương mặt của anh xuống. Hơn 30 năm cuộc đời của mình, Adachi biết mình đã không ngừng trốn chạy, không ngừng cảm thấy mình không xứng đáng. Nhưng chỉ sau ba ngày xa anh, cảm giác sợ một lần nữa mất đi Kurosawa đã lấn áp đi mọi thứ. Adachi để mình trôi đi theo bản năng, vội vàng nghiêng đầu, hé môi mình ra ngặm lấy môi dưới của anh

Bị tấn công một cách bất ngờ, Kurosawa choáng váng trong vòng một giây

_Gì thế này? Adachi ..._

Kurosawa cảm thấy dòng dung nham mình đã cố gắng kiềm chế giờ đang ào ạt sụt sôi trong tâm trí, trong lồng ngực của mình. Một tay anh vòng sau lưng Adachi, ghì chặt. Tay còn lại đặt sau gáy của em, những ngón tay luồn vào phần tóc mềm mại ấy. Đôi môi của anh di chuyển chậm rãi trên đôi môi ấm nóng dần của Adachi, nút nhẹ phần môi trên, Adachi cũng bắt chước anh làm điều tương tự với môi dưới của Kurosawa. Kurosawa không thể kiềm chế bật ra một tiếng rên khẽ, anh hé môi lớn hơn một chút, đưa lưỡi mình đi sâu hơn vào môi Adachi. Bất ngờ thay em không hề ngập ngừng, chào đón anh bằng phần đầu lưỡi của mình, rồi từ từ quấn lấy nó.

Hơi thở của cả hai dần tăng lên, Adachi không biết suy nghĩ nào là của Kurosawa và suy nghĩ nào là của mình nữa, cũng không biết cả hai đã hôn nhau bao lâu. Adachi chỉ biết rằng Kurosawa từ việc chậm rãi dẫn dắt mình với nụ hôn đầu, bây giờ cả hai đang điên cuồng hút vào nhau. Từ bao giờ anh đã áp sát Adachi vào bức tường gần cần thang, hai bàn tay lo lớn của Kurosawa từ việc ôm lấy gương mặt của Adachi, bây giờ đang di chuyển xuống phần lai áo của em. Kurosawa luồn những ngón tay vào bên trong áo, thong thả mơn man lên phần sống lưng bên dưới, kéo hông của Adachi áp sát vào hông của anh

_Ah... da em mềm mại thật , thật dễ chịu, mình muốn đi xuống sâu hơn nữa_

Kurosawa vừa nghĩ, mắt vừa nhắm hờ mắt, nút nhẹ môi của Adachi, trườn đôi môi lên cổ em, và bắt đầu liếm lấy vành tai. Adachi cảm thấy đầu gối mình chuẩn bị nhũn xuống cả mặt đất rồi,miệng bật ra một tiếng rên kỳ lạ, nhưng vòng tay vẫn ngoan cố vòng qua cổ anh

Ngay khi cảm thấy vị hôn phu của mình đang gần như không đứng nổi nữa. Kurosawa từ tốn dừng nụ hôn lại, nhìn vào gương mặt đỏ lựng với đôi mắt khép hờ đang hơi ướt, miệng thì hé ra lộ phần răng trắng ngần, thở hổn hển. Anh nuốt nước miếng, đôi mắt dần ngây dại đi , không ngờ có một ngày mình có diễm phúc được ngắm Adachi với biểu cảm như vậy. Kurosawa vội chấn chỉnh lại suy nghĩ của mình, anh mỉm cười

“Anh xin lỗi, anh không làm cho em sợ chứ?”

Adachi vội vã lắc đầu, mái tóc rối đung đưa. Em cụp mắt xuống bối rối “Việc đó... em không ghét...um... em rất thích Kurosawa chạm vào em...”, rồi sau đó Adachi ngước lên nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đang ngây đi kia, em hít vào một hơi rồi nói “Tối nay mình cùng nhau đi”

Hình như không khí đã rời khỏi lồng ngực của Kurosawa. Tất nhiên anh cảm thấy phần bên dưới của cả hai đã và đang cương lên một cách khó chịu, và Adachi vừa khẳng định có mất phép thuật cũng không sao, tuy nhiên việc Adachi đề nghị một cách thẳng thắn như vậy có phần làm anh hơi lo sợ. Nó làm anh tim anh nhói lên, nhớ tới lần Adachi đề nghị tương tự ở nhà anh, và rồi sau đó...

Một giọt nước mắt bỗng lăn trên má Adachi, Kurosawa giật mình thầm chửi thề _Khỉ thật, em ấy nhìn thấy cả rồi_ . Anh vội vàng hôn lấy đôi mắt Adachi, vội vàng nói gì đó nhưng môi đã bị chặn lại bởi đôi môi của Adachi. Nụ hôn của em nhạt nhòa nước mắt, run rẩy với lời xin lỗi. Kurosawa ôm ghì lấy Adachi, hôn em một cái thật sâu rồi hôn lên trán, vòng tay ôm  vào lòng mái tóc đang run lên vì sợ mất anh. Tâm trí anh bắt đầu lặp đi lặp lại một câu duy nhất _“Anh yêu em Kiyoshi, anh không đi đâu hết”_ Sau khi cảm thấy hơi thở của Adachi đã dịu lại, Kurosawa nhìn em, nở một nụ cười tươi rói, mắt hấp hấy

“Mình qua khách sạn bên đường cho gần, được không ?” _Anh không thể chờ được nữa đâu_

“Ơ...” Adachi cảm thấy bối rối đến quên cả việc mình vừa khóc. Em chưa vào khách sạn với ai bao giờ, việc này...

“Hay là về nhà Adachi nhé” _Có lẽ ở nhà mình sẽ khiến em thoải mái hơn_

Anh mà về nhà em bây giờ chắc cả đêm dọn dẹp chứ còn làm gì được nữa, với cả giường nhỏ thế kia... Adachi vừa nghĩ vừa lắc đầu, tay quẹt đi giọt nước mắt còn vương trên má

“Anh hiểu rồi” Kurosawa lại cười toe toét rồi nắm lấy tay Adachi đi ra khỏi tòa nhà, tay vẫy taxi để về nhà anh

Adachi liếc mắt nhìn sang chiếc xe đạp tình yêu của Tsuge đang dựng chỏng chơ, lòng tự nói mai mình sẽ mang nó về sau vậy, xin lỗi ông bạn

Chap 2.

Người lái taxi chẳng mảy may có chút suy nghĩ nào, bình thản chở hai cậu thanh niên vào một khu căn hộ cao cấp. Ông nào ngờ ở băng ghế sau dù hai người ngồi cách xa và đang nhìn về hai hướng khác nhau, nhưng bàn chân của Kurosara đang chạm vào bàn chân của Adachi, truyền cho cậu những hình ảnh khiêu gợi của cả hai, làm Adachi ngượng chín cả người, có lúc hơi thở của cả hai người cùng gấp gáp dần lên rồi lại nuốt nước bọt một cách khó khăn. Kurosawa đang tận dụng phép thuật của Adachi, tập trung truyền tải thông tin cho em một cách từ tốn nhất, lâu lâu anh lại nói thầm

_Em không cần ép mình quá đâu...mình có thể dừng bất cứ lúc nào..._

_Mình sẽ như thế này ..._ Hình ảnh cả hai khỏa thân trên giường... _Rồi như thế này.._. Hình ảnh một lọ gel hiện lên ...

Ahhhhhhhh !!! Adachi tròn mắt la hét trong đầu, mặt nóng ran, thoáng nghĩ tới chuyện hay là thôi chỉ ôm nhau ngủ. _Không được, mày không được rén, phải tin vào Kurosawa ,_ em tự vỗ vào mặt mình thì thầm 

Kurosawa từng có vài ba cô bạn gái và chuyện lên giường với họ dường như khá là dễ dãi, anh chưa bao giờ ngủ một người đàn ông nào trước đây, nói đúng hơn là anh không cảm thấy bị thu hút bởi đàn ông hay phụ nữ, anh chỉ bị thu hút bởi Adachi. Với anh thì dù Adachi có là nam hay nữ thì anh cũng sẵn dâng cả thế giới cho Adachi, huống chi là thân xác. Tuy nhiên vì cả hai đều là nam nên từ khi Adachi nói thích Kurosawa, anh đã âm thầm tìm hiểu thông tin trên mạng. _Ah ra là vậy...ra là vậy..._ Anh đã vừa nghĩ vừa nhướng hàng lông mày của mình lên khi đọc (và xem) các thông tin “hữu ích” ấy. Cũng không kinh tởm chút nào, chỉ cần nghĩ đó là Adachi anh còn cảm thấy nóng cả người

“Tới nơi rồi hai cậu ơi” Bác tài xế nói ra phía sau xe. Cậu thanh niên nhỏ con hơn mặt đỏ như trái gấc không biết đang nghĩ gì mà giật bắn cả người, cái cậu cao cao đẹp trai như diễn viên cười điềm nhiên, trả tiền taxi xong rồi là lôi cậu bé kia vào trong căn hộ cái một rồi đóng sầm cửa lại

Cánh cửa căn hộ của Kurosawa vừa đóng cạch một cái, anh đã lại dồn Adachi vào tường, đôi môi cuống quýt tìm lấy môi của Adachi rồi anh rên lên một cách khoái cảm khi phần dưới của mình ấn phần dưới của Adachi vào tường. Adachi vừa nhắm mắt hôn anh vừa cởi áo khoác của cả hai ra. Không gian không phải nóng mà là rất nóng , nóng một cách bức bối nhưng lại dễ chịu kỳ lạ, khiến Adachi chỉ muốn chìm vào nó mãi mãi

Kurosawa dừng lại rồi tay anh nhanh chóng cởi chiếc áo cổ lọ của mình ra. Lần đầu tiên Adachi nhìn thấy anh bán khỏa thân, từng thớ cơ vai, tay hiện lên rõ ràng, cơ bụng phập phồng cùng nhịp thở hổn hển của Kurosawa càng làm cho phần chữ V chạy xuống phía dưới của anh càng thêm gợi cảm. Bất chợt Adachi cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ với cơ thể của mình, _biết thế mình đã không ngày nào cũng ăn cơm nắm_. Chưa kịp suy nghĩ xong mình nên làm gì thì bất chợt bàn tay tham lam của Kurosawa đã mò vào bên trong áo của Adachi, ve lấy đầu ngực của em trong khi môi đang cắn nhẹ lên cổ Adachi. Adachi chỉ kịp rên lên một tiếng rồi thấy chiếc áo hoodie của mình đã bị lột ra

Adachi xấu hổ đến mức nhắm tịt mắt mình lại, không dám nhìn biểu cảm của người yêu. _Chắc anh ấy thất vọng lắm nhỉ._ Một vài giây sau không thấy có gì xảy ra, em khe khẽ mở một bên mắt. Kurosawa tay còn đang nắm lấy chiếc áo của Adachi, từ từ để nó rơi xuống sàn, ánh mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào phần thân trần của Adachi, ánh sáng trong mắt anh đang dần tối đi, anh khẽ cắn nhẹ môi dưới của mình rồi chạm tay lên ngực Adachi

_Em có biết là em đẹp như thế nào không? Đẹp đến mức anh suýt tắt thở_

“Anh đang nói anh đó hả Yuichi...người như em mà... Á ”

Chưa dứt câu Adachi đã bị bế thốc ngồi lên bàn ăn

“Em vừa gọi anh là gì ?” Kurosawa đứng trước Adachi, hai tay chống lên hai bên cạnh bàn, để gương mặt đẹp như tạc tượng của anh chỉ vài centimet cách xa khỏi gương mặt của Adachi

“Um...tại em nghe anh kêu Kiyoshi lúc trên sân thượng”

Kurosawa lè lưỡi liếm một đường lên trên đầu ngực của Adachi. _Em kêu lại một lần nữa đi_

“Ah...không được”

 _Ngoan, anh thích nghe lắm, một lần nữa nào_ \- Kurosawa tấn công đầu ngực bên kia, lần này anh mút lên nó đầy khao khát

Adachi cảm thấy phần bên dưới của mình gần ướt nhẹp cả ra rồi “Yuichi, Yuichi...ah ah..”

Kurosawa cảm thấy như mình đã lên thiên đường. Adachi đang rên tên anh trong khao khát đó sao

Kurosawa di chuyển lên môi của Adachi, hôn lên nó, ngón tay đặt lên cạp quần của em. _Anh có thể không?_ Adachi không trả lời, hai tay ôm lấy mặt người yêu, tựa trán của mình vào trán anh thở dồn dập rồi đứng lên tự cởi chiếc quần kaki của mình.

Kurosawa như đứng hình khi nhìn thấy cơ thể trần truồng của Adachi. Dù sao từ trước đến giờ anh chỉ quan hệ với con gái, tuy nhiên khi nhì thấy cậu nhỏ dựng đứng của Adachi, anh cảm thấy cái sự cương cứng của mình càng căng hơn bao giờ hết. _MÌnh muốn hôn vào nó quá đi mất._

Nói là làm, anh lại nâng Adachi đặt lên bàn ăn, quỳ xuống, nhẹ nhàng dùng tay mình đẩy hai đầu gối của Adachi sang hai bên, rồi nhắm vào mục tiêu mà hôn mút. Kurosawa chỉ cảm thấy mình nên làm cho Adachi những gì mình muốn được người khác làm cho mình, nên ban đầu anh nhẹ nhàng lên xuống, cố gắng lắng nghe hơi thở và tiếng rên của người yêu để điều chỉnh nhịp độ. Tuy nhiên càng lúc anh càng cảm thấy mình bị cuốn vào việc đó, vào mùi của Adachi, vào vị của thứ dịch đang tiết ra, và vào việc Adachi đang nắm lấy tóc của anh trong vô thức , miệng không ngừng rên rỉ tên của anh. Một tay của Kurosawa từ lúc nào cũng đang nắm lấy cậu nhỏ của chính mình bên dưới lớp quần mà lên xuống

Chợt anh cảm thấy Adachi đang gần lên đỉnh, anh vội đứng lên, một tay bao lấy cậu nhỏ của người yêu, liên tiếp làm cái việc mà môi của anh phút trước còn đang chịu trách nhiệm. Kurosawa muốn nhìn thấy khoảng khắc thiên thần của anh đạt cực khoái

“Yuichi.. không được... đừng nhìn...” Adachi cảm thấy mình xấu hổ đến chết mất, khuôn mặt của mình bây giờ có phải là đang rất khó coi không?

“Em đáng yêu lắm, vừa gợi tình vừa đáng yêu” Kurosawa nói giọng đứt quãng giữa hơi thở dồn dập

 _Nào Kiyoshi, cho anh đi_ . Anh vừa nghĩ vừa cho ngón tay cái của mình vào khuôn miệng xinh xắn của Adachi, em liền vội ngậm lấy nó và cắn nhẹ

Sau đó Adachi một tay chống tay ra phía sau , một tay nắm lấy cánh tay của Kurosawa , mông ưỡng lên và bắn ra

Kurosawa mở to mắt, cố gắng giữ tỉnh táo hết mức để nghi nhớ khoảng khắc ấy mãi mãi. Adachi gục mặt lên vai anh, thở dốc.

 _Em còn nghe anh không?_ Kurosawa nghĩ , ôm lấy người yêu vào lòng, hôn lên tóc Adachi

Không gian im lặng, chỉ có tiếng thở của cả hai

“Adachi” Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng gọi

“Um”

“Anh nghĩ là em đã tốt nghiệp rồi” Kurosawa nháy mắt ranh mãnh “Chúc mừng”

“Um..” Adachi mỉm cười, những giọt mồ hôi vẫn còn rịn ra trên trán. Em nhìn xuống cậu nhỏ của Kurosawa, nó vẫn còn đang cương lên.

Bắt gặp ánh mắt của người yêu, Kurosawa ghẹo “Chà, anh nghĩ chúng ta vẫn chưa ăn gì... em đói không ? em muốn ăn tối...hay tiếp tục ăn anh? ”

Adachi cười xấu hổ rồi leo xuống bàn, hai chân loạng choạng nhưng tay vẫn nắm lấy tay người yêu nhắm hướng cửa phòng anh mà đi

Đột nhiên Adachi cảm thấy mình bị kéo lại, Kurosawa âu yếm nhìn em “Anh đùa thôi”

“Chẳng phải anh đã nói là mình cứ từ từ từng bước một đó sao” Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng vuốt lại mái tóc đang rối bù của em “Bây giờ em đi tắm trước đi, anh sẽ chuẩn bị đồ cho em thay, rồi anh hâm lại đồ ăn trong tủ lạnh, em tắm xong rồi ra ăn tối với anh, được không ?”

Adachi cảm thấy thật bất công cho anh, nhưng khi mở miệng toan phản đối thì bao tử của em kêu lên một tiếng thật to, đồng tình với người yêu của chủ nhân nó. Đã ba ngày rồi nó chỉ được nuôi bằng nước tăng lực và những bữa ăn thất thường, hỏi sao không than khóc cho được

Kurosawa cười nheo cả mắt, đẩy Adachi vào phòng tắm, đưa cho em cái áo thun trắng và quần thun xanh (là đồ ngủ đôi anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn từ hai tháng trước) _May mà em ấy mất phép thuật, không thì sẽ nghĩ mình thật biến thái haha_

END

**Author's Note:**

> Xin để lại comment 😌


End file.
